


我的手指滴下没药

by lesley1215, songlin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 03:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesley1215/pseuds/lesley1215, https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他的血液令人厌恶的嗡嗡地流淌着，他的西装太过合身了，夹克变得非常厚重，衬衫变成了由绸缎和纽扣铸造的刀刃正在<em>他妈的彻彻底底地摩擦着他的每一根神经。</em></p>
<p>Sherlock蜷缩在出租车后座上。John也一脸苦相。</p>
<p>“快了，亲爱的。快到了。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	我的手指滴下没药

**Author's Note:**

  * For [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Fingers Drip With Myrrh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/853897) by [songlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/songlin/pseuds/songlin). 



> 我的良人从门孔里伸进手来，  
> 我便因他动了心。  
> 我起来，要给我良人开门；  
> 我的两手滴下没药，  
> 我的指头有没药汁滴在门闩上。  
>  ——《雅歌》5:4-5  
>  _对的没错圣经里也有小黄文我打赌你们从来都不知道_

Sherlock蜷在他身边把床单一直拉到下巴底下。“好累，”他含含糊糊地说。

John嗤之以鼻，拖着长音说，“哦，仁慈的主啊，当然了。你是不是掐点儿来的？或多或少计划好的？”

Sherlock皱着眉。然后他开始考虑症状——食欲增加，情绪起伏，筋疲力尽——而且因为他自己变得如此他妈迟缓而 _勃然大怒_ 。

“因为如果有人能算好自己热潮的时间来逃避他哥哥的婚礼，那个人肯定就是你。你知不知道Mycroft会杀了你。用刀。”

“那你也会先杀了他。”

“我不是很确定这回你找对了靠山。”

Sherlock轻蔑地摆了摆手。“如果只有你和Mycroft的话我肯定没找错。我相当肯定你会在单挑肉搏战中把他撂倒。”他停了下来仔细思考这个问题。“嗯，可能还有一只手压根就用不上。”

John翻了个白眼，但看起来非常高兴。“不论如何，我们会提前离开婚宴。”

Sherlock的眼睛迅速睁大了。“我们不是还要去吧。”

“是，我们还要去！这是你哥哥的婚礼！你是他的伴郎！”他在Sherlock的额头上落下一个安慰的吻，无力的尝试。“最多你只会到达热潮初期。贴个贴片，吃点儿药，没人能那么聪明。”

“Mycroft能，”Sherlock吼道。

“Well……确实。听着，就一个小时，最多一个半小时。”

Sherlock嘲弄地笑了一声，并不表示同意。

“那好吧。我这样说好了：如果你不去的话，我就整整一周都把你一个人扔在这儿让你用一把梳子操自己，然后我去Harry家的地板上好好度个假。”

“你不会的。”

“我会的。”

Sherlock呻吟起来，连蹬带踹地翻过身背对着他。“太 _凶残_ 了。”

John哼了一声以示赞同。

“我会非常痛苦的。”

John吻着他的后脖颈。“我知道，亲爱的。对不起。你可以吃点儿药把临界点——”

“我是个 _化学家_ ，John，我 _知道_ 需要——”

“我知道，我知道，我只是在建议——”

“——采取一些措施以防Mycroft _愚蠢的_ ——”

“好，好，我懂了！”

Sherlock蜷得更紧了。“累，”他又嘟囔了一遍。

John用鼻子蹭着Sherlock的头发。痒痒的。感觉很舒服。无比深情。“我知道，亲爱的。睡吧。”

“不想去Mycroft的婚礼。”

“你从来都不想去Mycroft的婚礼，就算Mycroft的婚礼在Greg看来只是一眨眼的功夫。睡吧。”

“想待在家里在你的老二上操自己（Want to stay in and fuck myself on your cock），”Sherlock说，最后带着明确的“K”音爆破。他特别喜欢脖子后面传来的细小尖锐的抽气。

“那是后话。”John的手游走到Sherlock大腿后面，狡猾地向上捏了一把令人兴奋的浑圆的屁股。“你可以骑在我身上直到我猛烈地打结甚至我哭出来。”

这个想法让Sherlock的脸烧了起来。他先将它存档以便后续测试。实验早就做完了。重复检验。严格的科学标准。

“好累。”

“晚安，Sherlock。”

“嗯。”

———————————————————————————————————————————

Sherlock醒来的时候勃起着而且很不舒服的湿了。

还在初期，所以更多的是一种模糊的厌恶而不是它之后会变成的那种淹没一切的欲望。他把大腿挤在一起呜咽着。在他身后，John紧紧地依偎着他的背，把鼻子压在Sherlock的脖子上。Sherlock向后弓向他，愉悦地哼了一声。

“在我不得不把你操穿过地板之前去把贴片贴上，”John说，声音嘶哑半睡半醒。

Sherlock绝对故意地把屁股向后挤向John。作为回应的坚挺和咆哮是一个小小的胜利，但之后John滚到一边，下床，站起身。Sherlock呻吟着，滑动着一只手来到他睡裤前面挤压着他的阴茎。他缓慢地撸动了几下，然后——

“Uh-uh，”John说，撕掉了一个荷尔蒙贴片的背胶，拍在了Sherlock暴露的肩胛骨上。

“Nooo，”Sherlock咆哮道。

“这样，”John说，给自己也贴上了一片，“或者你在婚礼上掀起一场小型暴动。”

“或者我们 _不去_ 。”

“起床。吃了抑制剂洗个澡。”

John把Sherlock拽了起来。当他粗暴地把他拖向浴室时，他停下来给了他一个绵长灼热的吻，然后面部抽搐了一下挣脱开了。

“ _上帝啊_ 棒极了。”

Sherlock的阴茎抽动了一下。他试着再亲John一口，但John躲开了，双臂交叉在胸前。

“去吃了抑制剂。”

Sherlock本来想因为John不放心他会主动吃药而发个小脾气来着，但他承认在这种情况下John的怀疑非常合理。他把药片从透明包装里挤出来，往上一扔，表情生气地硬生生咽下去。John踮起脚尖，再次轻轻啄了一下他的嘴唇，伤感地笑着。

“应该会消停一会儿直到婚宴之前。如果你感受到了它一定要告诉我，我们会离开，好吗？”

Sherlock点头。他的喉咙不舒服地发紧，不仅仅是因为那个小粉药片。

John双手捧着他的脸，在他的嘴唇上甜蜜地吻了一下。Sherlock感觉到自己在他面前颤抖。

“上帝啊，我能从你身上品尝到它，”他耳语道。“天啊。快点儿，我们最好穿好衣服。”

———————————————————————————————————————————

Sherlock不再硬得像石头一样也不再流出体液，他穿着带有吸水坐垫和简单填充物的三角裤以防万一。与此同时，他的血液依旧令人厌恶的嗡嗡地流淌着，他的西装太过合身了，夹克变得非常厚重，衬衫变成了由绸缎和纽扣铸造的刀刃正在 _他妈的彻彻底底地摩擦着他的每一根神经_ 。

Sherlock蜷缩在出租车后座上。John也一脸苦相。

“快了，亲爱的。快到了。”

 

Mycroft能看出来，这个混蛋。

当他看到Sherlock的时候，他重重地叹了口气。“在婚宴之前确保你自己再吃一片药，”他说。“你知道你的忍耐力。”

“滚你大爷的婚宴，”Sherlock骂道。

Mycroft看起来被伤到了。“Well，这确实让座位安排变得不那么不确定了。”他到处晃来晃去做着毫无意义的事情，关于他的西装或者是承办酒席的公司或者是其他一些Sherlock _真的一丁点儿都不关心_ 的东西。

John站到Sherlock面前，手捧着他的脸和他对视着。“嘿，”他温柔地说。“你怎么样？”

Sherlock把额头抵在John的额头上，闭上眼做了个鬼脸。诚实的回答—— _我想把自己包裹进你身体里带着你进入我直到我们融为一体_ ——对眼下没有任何帮助，而且可能只会加剧他的痛苦。所以他只是说，“冷，”因为他知道这样John就会不停抚摸他。当然，他脸上的手滑下他的脖颈，肩膀，滑过胸膛。Sherlock颤抖地吐了口气。

John又吻了他一次，两次，更长更甜蜜。他不舍地退开了。“就几个小时，嗯？”他说，爱抚着Sherlock的胳膊。

Sherlock呜咽着又吻了他一次。John在他嘴里呻吟着，双手抓着他的屁股挤压着。Sherlock呻吟起来。

“Yes，”John嘶嘶地说，冒险用手掌握住Sherlock坚硬的阴茎。

“John！”

Sherlock因为这突然爆发的热量和感觉抽着气。他紧紧抓着John的肩膀支撑着自己，顶动着。 _上帝，没错， **就这样** ，更多，求你_——

“上帝——操——”John苦笑一声抽回手，但依然扶着Sherlock的腰。Sherlock，同样，也没放开John的肩膀。John摇了摇头。“我们——真的不能翘掉你哥哥的婚礼在他的更衣室里结了你。”

“那我们能翘掉婚礼在我们的卧室里结了我吗？”Sherlock说，把声音调到了阴暗低沉的状态。

John抖了一下。“上帝。别以为我不想。”

Sherlock蹭着John的面颊。“ _心动不如行动。_ ”

John悲哀地笑了笑。“过会儿。”他最后捏了一下Sherlock的腰，然后退后，坚定地把手插在兜里。Sherlock把手夹在了腋下。强抢是粗鲁的。“我要去帮Greg了。典礼再见了？”

即使在他目前的状况下，Sherlock依然反对过分呵护。他盯着他。“我也 _是_ 婚礼 _中_ 的一员， _很明显_ 你会——”

“是，是，”John翻了个白眼笑了。“过会儿见。”

当门咔嚓关上的时候，Sherlock咬着牙同呜咽的本能斗争着。

———————————————————————————————————————————

典礼持续了一小时，然后用了整整半小时照相，又用了十五分钟走到婚宴那儿，Sherlock _完全绝对百分之百肯定他快死了_ 如果他不找个什么东西上了他的话。他已经能感觉到屁股里彻底湿了。

婚宴开始将近一个半小时后，Sherlock找到了一个机会。John离席要去厕所，Sherlock趁机把他堵在一条偏僻的走廊里，把他靠墙围起来。

他用力地咬住John的嘴。炙热，缓慢，太多了太快了。“我们需要 _离开_ 。”

John吸了口气，用力咽下去。“ _操。_ 这是——贴片失效了。”

“抑制剂在一刻钟之前就失效了，”Sherlock咆哮着。“带我 _出去_ ，John。”

他试着听起来是命令的语气，但他的声音一点儿都不配合。一个高音，暴露出了急躁，甚至是恳求。

“操他妈的 _耶稣基督_ 啊，”John说。“好吧，好吧，让我先——编个理由——”

“发短信，”Sherlock吼道，弯腰靠近用他的双唇磨蹭着John耳朵的曲线。John非常镇定安静。“他们会理解的。快 _走_ 。”

Sherlock突然发现他们正难以忍受地远离着他们的公寓。他几乎快绝望地哭出来了，但之后John，绝妙的John，好像凭直觉感受到了他的窘境，迅速地提出了一个解决方案。

“来吧，”他说，推开Sherlock把他们往门口拽去。“出租车。”

当他招手停下一辆出租车时，Sherlock一只手抓着John的胳膊肘。一等到安全地坐进里面，他就在一边缩起来，把头歇在John的大腿上，像猫一样蜷卧着。

Sherlock胃里有一种很不舒服的混乱感，他过了一阵儿才反应过来那是什么。当他反应过来的时候，他已经开始颤抖，冲着John的腿发出了一声压抑的呻吟。 _热潮突发。_ 过会儿当John操他的时候它会在John老二周围收缩，最终在他的阴茎结上变紧，把他留在体内将近一刻钟。现在它只是在分泌越来越多的黏湿的液体，从Sherlock的内裤周围溢出来，让他的阴茎变得如此坚硬敏感，他真的会哭出来。

John抚摸着Sherlock的后颈，轻哼着安抚的歌。他的手在颤抖，Sherlock能够感受到他在他的面颊下变硬了。他想转过头给他口活直到John失去理智 _当场_ 操了他，但这不是 _时候_ ，时间地点都不对，他不被 _允许_ ——

“马上到了，”John喃喃道。

“后面还好吗？”出租车司机问道，从后视镜里看着他们。

“很好，”John说。“我的伴侣就是有些身体不舒服。” _滚开，他是我的_ ，是无声的威胁。Sherlock发出了一声愉悦的哼哼，又磨蹭了起来。

司机没听出弦外之音。可能贴片已经完全失效了，因为司机绝对被影响了。“你这么可爱的小东西，不应该在这种时候出门转悠，”他说，舔了舔嘴唇。 _舔了舔嘴唇！_ 看在上帝的份上！

John _咆哮了一声。_

真正的 _咆哮_ ，在他胸腔内低沉隆隆作响，Sherlock不得不咬着拳头以免呻吟出来。John爱抚着他的头发，手指划过发丝揉乱了小卷。Sherlock紧咬着指关节喘息着。

出租车司机再没来找麻烦。

———————————————————————————————————————————

当Sherlock向后推上门时门没闩上。他都不费心想再试一次。他攥着John的衣襟，向前猛地一拉把他拽进一个吻里。然后门就真的闩上了，因为John把Sherlock推过去，用屁股把他钉在了门上。与此同时一阵震颤窜过Sherlock的腹股沟，他颤抖哭叫着向后仰过头。

“ _上帝_ ，在他妈的 _楼梯上_ 上了你得了。”John怒骂道，咬着Sherlock脖子一侧。

“John——我——oh, God. _Yes._ ”

John用唇舌安抚着他咬过的地方。“上楼。卧室。”他说出来。

“ _好。_ ”

他们没有跌倒在楼梯真是一个奇迹。Sherlock绊了一两下，但John抓住了他的领子，一切都很好。当他们走到客厅的时候，他们一致认为衣服过于多余然后三下两下地脱掉了。

“烦人的—— _操_ ——裤腰带，”Sherlock骂道，终于放弃了，猛地把John的裤子整个拽下来，令人担忧的撕裂声。

John笑了。“你哥哥可是花钱租的这衣服，你知道。”

“我知道。”Sherlock又吻了他一次。

他们来到床上。带着释然的呻吟，Sherlock脱掉内裤倒进床垫里。John咧嘴笑着脱掉剩下的日间礼服。

“现在好点儿了？”

Sherlock大张开腿，用一只手包裹住他的阴茎底部。“差不多，”他喘息着说，抬起一条腿，另一只手爬上大腿后侧，握住一个臀瓣，拉向一边然后——

“哦不你不要，我想有这个荣幸，”John飞快地说。他爬上床，拽开Sherlock的手，把它们牢牢地按在自己的腹部。

Sherlock一脸苦相把手攥成了拳头。“John，”他说，却没出声，“ _求你_ 。”

John把Sherlock的腿推得更开，省去了预告直接将一根手指埋进了Sherlock湿润的小洞。

瞬间Sherlock就本能地放松地呻吟出来，即使他的肌肉因为增强的性欲收紧。“Yes。更多，你知道我能承受得住。”

“我——上帝，”John吼道。他抽出来，并上第二根指尖，推进去。

Sherlock的屁股扭动着向下。他攥着床单闭上眼睛。他吸气，屏住呼吸，吐气。“哦，”叹了口气。“对，就像这样。”

他让自己在刺激的浅滩中漂浮。很新奇，在热潮中如此容易就被满足了，而又没有太过饱足。一般情况下Sherlock都会试着放弃整个前戏只要他能哄住John——任何事情只要不会造成初次连结，压抑他本性中饥渴的需求。但这次堆积得太多了，即使这样简单的动作感受起来也像高潮一样。

Sherlock放松双手，转过头在枕头上蹭着一侧面颊。他们感受到了，完全进入热潮时的巨大刺激。他又呻吟出来，一只手抚过他的胸前。触摸和压力太过刺激。他用前两根手指捏住一个乳头，当John勾起手指时心不在焉地捏着。Sherlock顶回去，抽着气。他的胃部收紧，另一阵痉挛直达他的内脏。他喘息着，感受到热气在脸上升腾，润滑液从股间溢出。

“Fucking _Christ_ , Sherlock.”

随着John嘶哑的声音，什么温暖而且明显贪婪的东西滑进了Sherlock肚子里。他睁开眼睛然后不得不立刻带着强烈的欲望哭诉着转过视线。

John依然跪在他两腿之间，两根手指在他体内。John的另一只手握住自己的老二，从大腿之间伸出，像Sherlock一样溢着前液一塌糊涂。从他的呼吸和手的位置来判断，他正挤压着一个已经完全充血胀大的结。

Sherlock用脚勾住John的小腿后面。“John，”他用一种特别不自然特别不像自己的声音说道。“我——我真的觉得——”

“是，”John颤抖地说，抽出了手指。

Sherlock的四肢在颤抖，而且无论他多么用力地吸气他还是觉得晕头转向。他闭上眼睛，张开腿。John爬得更近一点儿，俯在Sherlock上面，用一个胳膊肘撑在Sherlock胳膊旁边支撑着自己的体重，另一只手将他的阴茎头部正好滑进Sherlock的小洞。

Sherlock一口气噎住了。“哦，上帝啊。John。”

John咬着牙。“天呐，我就能坚持十秒钟。”

Sherlock正想着 _不，不，你敢，我想让你几天几夜都在我身体里_ ，但之后John开始缓慢地推入，阴茎向前推压挤出了Sherlock脑海中的每一个想法。他紧紧抓着John的肩膀哭叫着。

“ _操_ ，你他妈 _太_ ——呼吸，Sherlock，我—— _上帝_ 但你太紧了——我——再多一点儿——”

John试着安抚他，但很明显他的注意力不在这儿。Sherlock低下头吻他。即使在亲吻的时候他依然在发出声音，但—— _哦_ ——毕竟也不是只有John一个人在出声，他咬住John的嘴唇想让自己闭嘴。然后他感觉到了John肿胀的结就在他体外那种唐突的突起，他就不仅仅是在“出声”了。他挣脱开两人嘴唇的连结发出了一声抽泣。他之前怎么会从来都没有让它进入自己？看起来根本不可能。前几次看起来也不可能吗？他记不住了。不管怎么样，他需要这个。他能完成不可能的任务，他 _能。不得不。_

“放松，”John吸着气，将两人湿漉漉的额头靠在一起。“你很好，我要——”

“ _上帝啊，John，求你了，_ ”Sherlock冲口而出。“求你了，求你了，我需要你——”

John向前推——Sherlock的脊柱弓起来，他哭出来，被那样直接强大的愉悦疼痛的浪潮冲刷拍打，有那么一段时间他怀疑他是不是射了——然后归于平静。

就是这样。这就是一切。

Sherlock试着强迫自己缓慢深深地呼吸，调整他体内致命的充实。John笨拙地抚摸着他的头发。

“你还好吧，亲爱的？”他说。

“嗯。”Sherlock点头，用牙咬住下唇。“我很好。”

John吻着他，Sherlock试着带着胸腔里沸腾的悲悯和热情回吻过去。

“动一下？”他说，当他的智商差不多都回来了的时候。他还有点儿晕，在热潮和荷尔蒙中徜徉。

John突然屏住呼吸。他点头，动了动。

当他退出去的时候他的结又把Sherlock撑开了，柱身的向外滑动伴随着失去的痛苦感。但这被John重新撞进去时一阵野蛮的快感弥补了，只是稍微猛地一拉，然后他的结就被扣住了。Sherlock叫了一声向后仰着头。

“Yes！ _God_ ，yes， _再来一次！_ ”

“上帝，你真是太他妈美了，”John咆哮道，又来了一次，再一次，再一次。

Sherlock记得早前说过他想骑乘，但他丝毫不怀疑那不得不等一会儿了。现在他的腿根本不可能起支撑体重这种实际作用。他的头不停地晃来晃去，胳膊环着John的后背。当他的指甲抠进John肩胛骨上的肉里时，他被奖励了一声咬牙说出口的咒骂和一连串更快更用力的抽插让他真的开始哀号起来。他的嘴里吐出了“ _yes John yes please more_ ”的连祷词，他的腿缠在John的腰上。这加深了穿插的角度，能让John的龟头再多进入一英寸直捣Sherlock体内那甜蜜的一点。

“上帝，”John因为Sherlock突然间整个身体的震动啐了一口，试图重复这种抽插。第一次失败了，但之后，正当Sherlock感觉痉挛在他胃部堆积时他成功了，Sherlock愉悦地抽气喊着“John”的声音都悠长高亢他妈的 _令人着迷_ 。

现在他很近了， _那么_ 近他都不敢相信自己居然还没射出来。他专注于大腿间润滑液的黏腻，专注于John在他脖子上的嘴和喉咙附近的牙齿，专注于在他腿间致力于满足Sherlock和他自己的快感的那具紧绷、强健的身体。

他捏了捏John的肩膀。“John，”他哽咽着说，作为警告。

John，奇迹般地，理解了。他用力地戳刺了一次，两次，三次。

Sherlock最开始先是在他胸腔里感受到了高潮，在他胸腔里像气球一样膨胀，然后向外爆裂，尖锐地冲进他的四肢，阴茎和内脏，当他的臀部在John的结附近收缩时他整个身体和谐地搏动着，包围着他把他们锁在一起。朦胧中，Sherlock听见John大喊了一声，然后感受到了John的高潮在他体内稳定、有节奏地抽动喷发。他抽着气，颤抖着，又射了出来。这次更少，更从容。

John倒在他身上。“翻个身？”他气喘吁吁地说。

“嗯。等会儿。”

他又花了大概一分钟来恢复他的思维和肌肉机能，然后点了点头。他们成功地一起用最轻微的拖拽和抽搐上下翻了过来。John松了一口气。Sherlock，现在在上面，趁机用手抚摸着John的两侧。John颤抖起来。他翻了翻眼睛，抓紧Sherlock的屁股，突然间Sherlock的五脏六腑又颤动了一下因为John又射了出来。Sherlock的目光变得柔软，带着感同身受的快感呻吟出来。

“哦，这太棒了，”John叹息道。“上帝，你太——操——”

Sherlock在他的老二上轻轻地拉拽着，张开嘴唇发出了一小声愉悦的“ _哦_ ”。John放松下来，而Sherlock缠得更紧，更紧，最终爆发出了第三次绵长颤抖的高潮，仿佛他的眼睑下有万千烟火。

“上帝，他妈的美妙绝伦，”当Sherlock倒下来时John喃喃道。

Sherlock趴在John身上，在他潮红的皮肤上落下慵懒的吻。他啃咬着John下颌的轮廓，一侧锁骨，在牙齿之间吮吸着一个耳垂。John让他的双手四处游移，从肩膀向下到了脊柱然后向上来到肋骨，滑过腹部胸膛乳头。

Sherlock胸膛里昏昏欲睡的感觉开始消散，褪成别的什么东西，更朦胧的东西。他的脚趾蜷起来，他前倾，用嘴唇牙齿舌头摩擦着John的脖颈一侧。John从胸腔深处发出了一小声呻吟然后向上稍微顶了一下屁股。

“感觉我还能再来一发，”他哑着嗓子说。“你准备好了吗？”

“嗯。”

Sherlock咬着牙，试探性地在John的老二上起身。John的结湿滑地滑了出来。Sherlock呜咽起来。他的五脏六腑都收紧了。他已经开始想念紧紧包裹住的感觉了，被结住时淡去的充盈感。他带着疼痛的呻吟又重新坐了回去，在结上上下撞击了一阵。John吸气，抓紧了Sherlock的屁股。发际渗出了汗珠。Sherlock张着嘴笑着，自己起身坐回去，一遍，一遍，又一遍。

John在他身下一点儿力气也没有。他最多只能抓住Sherlock试着顶回去，追随着他身上那具瘦削的身体。

“Jesus，”他倒抽着气。“哦，Jesus. Sherlock. Sherlock.”

Sherlock更快地操弄着自己，急促地喘着气。John的老二感觉像撞进了他体内的最深处。他体内有什么东西一闪而过让他叫喊出来。他向前倾，一只手支撑着自己，另一只手开始撸动着他的阴茎。

John的头摆来摆去好像他已经彻底失去了对身体的控制力。“Fucking _Christ_ ，”他呻吟着。

Sherlock的大腿在燃烧，但他根本不去考虑停下来，不是在他这么近了的时候。他的指甲陷进John的胸腔两侧。John扭动着嘶嘶地吸气。Sherlock的头向后垂下，他 _用力_ 让自己向下撞回John的老二上。

“太近了，”他喘息道，“太他妈的近了——John——”

他又猛地坐回来，他的整个身体感受到了一次野蛮的抽插，感觉到他的腿筋彻底废了，正当他的高潮开始席卷他全身的时候。他抓紧John哭诉着颤抖着，感受到John的叫喊感受到从眼球到脚趾都伴随着他的阴茎脉动着。

Sherlock长长地吐了口气，倒下去，尽情地享受着一次美妙的结合带来的甜蜜的刺痛。他暂时感到完完全全，美妙无比的饱足。这很快就会过去，不过目前而言他很好。

“想想吧，”他说，“我们可以连续 _几个小时_ 都干这个。”

John用力打了一下Sherlock的腰侧。Sherlock咬了John的肩膀作为回报。John疼得直抽气，但没有反击。他的眼睛慢慢闭上了，看起来真的好像他快睡着了。相当典型。

“很抱歉你不得不去Mycroft的婚礼，”John喃喃道，“我知道你讨厌婚礼。”

Sherlock稳稳地趴在他身上。“不是所有婚礼。”

“嗯。”

“我俩的，当然，会是最独特的，我确定。”

“嗯，没错。”

Sherlock得意地笑了。

John的眼睛瞬间瞪大了。

“ _你 **他妈** 刚才说什么？_”


End file.
